


SexDori! Girls Banging Party!

by polypa, Yukki1



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa Shits Herself In Bed Just Like Nikocado, Earthquakes, F/F, Futanari, Having Sex In The Basement Behind The Washer, Micropenis, Multi, Penis Enlargement, Quadruple D Cup Tits, Quite Literally Raising The Roof And Bursting Through The Ceiling With A Monster Fucking Cock, Sex Goddessess, Sex In The Taco Bell Dumpster, Shooting Stars, Shriveled Pea Stub Penis, Swimming In Rotten Food All Day, Unnatural Penis Sizes, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polypa/pseuds/polypa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukki1/pseuds/Yukki1
Summary: bandori girls having fun!
Relationships: Asahi Rokka/Yamabuki Saaya, Hanazono Tae/Ichigaya Arisa, Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi, tamade chiyu/toastyboii
Comments: 18
Kudos: 15





	1. Sexy Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toastyboii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyboii/gifts).



Tae the sex goddess unzips Rokka’s pants slowly, revealing her long and hard eighteen inch cock.

Rokka’s cock starts twitching, throbbing with the rock hard boner she has. She moans as Saaya the house maid starts jerking her off with her quadruple D cup tits. Rokka doesn't orgasm. Instead, her cock increases in size, becoming five kilometers long.

In the other room, Arisa is trying to masturbate with her micropenis but her fingers are much too large to rub the now size of a shriveled pea stub that is her penis when erect. She then calls upon Tae, the goddess of cocks vaginas and all in between, to give her the sweet orgasm her genital can create. The goddess Tae grants her wish and then and there Arisa’s micropenis produces one eighth of a teaspoon of cum.

In the basement behind the washer, Rimi and Kasumi are having the hottest lesbian sex you could ever imagine. Like this shit would be on the news even though they're fucking. Rimi sticks her two kilometer cock inside of Kasumi’s tiny three inch deep pussy. The sound of moans fills the entire room as they sway perfectly in sync, accompanied by of the sound of dick filling a wet pussy. Kasumi bites down on Rimi’s shoulder blade and Rimi moans as they both orgasm over each other.

Rokka’s cock has grown from eighteen inches to five kilometers in the span of a minute thanks to Saaya the maids giant tits that sex goddess Tae granted upon her; as it is Saayas duty to pleasure Rokka the queen of cocks. Rokka’s cock busted the ceiling which is quite unfortunate, however, it happens everytime Saaya jerks her off. Rokka’s cock starts vibrating and glowing as she bites her lip and keeps in her moans peeping every now and then, Saaya is moaning and slobbering all over the place as her pinkest flower vagina is seeping with juices.

"M-master..." Saaya the maid says between moans, "You're almost there!"

At this, Rokka’s cock glows a bright yellow and vibrates so hard it vibrates the earth and causes and earthquake twenty miles away. Then, the golden rush of sperm shoots out like a volcano out of Rokka’s tip causing a shooting star on the other side of the planet to appear. Then, because of the loud blast, Arisa shits herself in the bed just like Nikocado. She starts crying, sitting her now brown sheets.


	2. Chu2’s Micropenis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for toasty-sama <3 i love you toasty

It’s 2 in the morning, and underneath the dumpster behind the local taco bell, toastyboii and Chu2 are fucking each other.

Chu2’s micropenis touches toastyboii’s rock hard, extremely large yet flat, veiny, erect penis. Chu2 moans as her cock touches gently against toastyboii’s... It’s such an amazing feeling, especially after swimming in rotting food all day long. She feels as if she is being cleaned like a cat.

Toastyboii then grabs Chu2’s tiny penis (it’s smaller than Arisa’s) and sucks it like a lollipop. Chu2 moans and cums right away. However, toastyboii is not done yet. They grab Chu2’s dirty, small body and slams their dick inside of hers, her urethra almost snapping as she moans with another orgasm coming on. Toastyboii pulls in and out as Chu2 cums once again. 

After they calm down from the first round, they both jump into the dumpster for the next.

**Author's Note:**

> story originally by yukki1  
> formatted, edited, and published by me


End file.
